A lonely Christmas?
by X abbodon X
Summary: Ash was certain he was going to spend his Christmas away from family and friends, but someone close to him has other plans; Strong Altoshipping


**A lonely Christmas?**

This is my slightly belated Christmas special, my first attemt at an Altoshipping Lemon, tell me what you think please, if enugh people think it's worthwhile I'll probably do a few more. Oh and Merry Christmas to all my readers

* * *

Ash mentally cursed his luck as he stared moodily out of the window of the Pokemon centre, his accusing glare falling on the thick cascade of snow that was pouring from the heavens.

"When's this blizzard going to let up!" he huffed angrily, it wouldn't be too bad but he didn't even have any Pokemon with him for company he had left them all with Brock and May before going on this hiking trip, it was supposed to make him a better trainer, it was supposed to have ended two days ago!  
"Well the storms around here normally last a week or two" Nurse Joy informed him sitting down on the chair across from him and looking out of the window as well  
Ash sighed flinging his hands up in exasperation "A week! Christmas is tomorrow! I'll never make it back in time!"

"At least you'll be going back" Nurse Joy reminded him "You were lucky you got here before the storm got really bad."  
This fact sobered Ash up a little and he nodded "Yeah, I know" he muttered "I was just really looking forward to being with my family and friends…" he smiled softly gazing off into space; a familiar image flashing through his head of one other person who we really wanted to see again flashed through his head, Latias, his smile grew as he remembered his last visit.  
"You okay?" Nurse Joy asked waving her hand in front of Ash's face

Ash snapped back to earth "Oh… yeah" he gave her a small smile "I'm sorry I'm grumpy" he apologized "It's just…"  
"I know" Nurse Joy interrupted a calm understanding smile plastered on her face, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder "We just have to wait it out" she explained gently "I'm going to bed now and I suggest you do to."  
Ash gave a small smile and nodded trudging up the stairs and falling onto his bed, still clothed, with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Back in Pallet town; Delia paced nervously glancing out of the window every few minutes as if she expected her son to materialise out of the still night air. May sighed softly to herself; she couldn't blame Ms. Ketchum for being nervous, her own stomach was in knots, but she was going to make herself ill if she went on like this.

"Ms" May spoke up quietly

Delia turned and gave a small nod of her head "yes?"

May smiled gently "Please get some sleep" she said softly "I know you're worried about Ash, we all are, but please you need your sleep."  
Delia paused for a second "But what if he come back and I'm not here?" she asked nervously

May shook her head sadly "You heard the report, the blizzard is due to continue for another three days at the least."

Delia opened her mouth to retort but she fell silent when a soft blue glow permeated the room; May spun around and saw the soft blue cocoon of light in the far left corner of the room.  
The glow faded replaced with a red and white dragon Pokemon, Latias floated just above the floor her eyes dancing with mirth.  
"Latias?" Delia and May both stuttered amazed by her sudden appearance

Latias noticed them her surprised look almost mirroring theirs' 'Delia, May! What are you doing here.' She asked  
"We're waiting" May said before Delia could answer "What are you doing here?" she asked  
'Shhhh' Latias hissed, her eyes flashing back to the mirth they held when she arrived 'I'm gonna surprise Ash!'

There was a long heavy silence 'What?!' Latias demanded frantically looking between May and Delia 'Is something wrong with Ash?!' she asked fear tingeing her voice now

"We don't know." Came the eventual reply from Delia the words taking a heavy emotional toll on the distraught mother as tears formed in the pits of her eyes.

'What!?' Latias practically screeched worry, fear and sadness all vying to carry more weight in her tone.

May frowned softly "He went off to Mt. Moon to do some training by himself, and then one day before he was due to come back the storm hit."

Latias froze 'So Ash…..' she trailed off

May shrugged "The blizzard knocked out all line of communication" she said "We don't know where he is or what he's doing or what."

Latias nodded and began to glow blue "Latias!" May started "Don't! He could be anywhere! It's too dangerous."  
Latias' eyes met May's 'I have to try' she said steel in her voice  
May nodded, she could see the determination and hope in Latias' eyes and she knew there was no way she could dissuade her "At least check the centres first" she said softly "and good luck."  
Delia nodded "You'll find Ash I know it" she said  
Latias nodded gratefully and smiled at Delia, knowing that they were the only two people who truly knew Ash' worth, 'I won't be able to bring him back' she said 'but I will tell you the news then wait it out with him,'

Delia and May both nodded "Good luck" they echoed as the room filled with blue light, Latias' form flickering before vanishing completely.

Delia stood for a second staring at the spot Latias had occupied moments before "She may not be human but she's perfect for him" she muttered more to herself than anyone.

May nodded "Yeah" she conceded "Well nothing to do now but get some sleep and wait."  
Delia nodded and allowed herself to be led upstairs for some long overdue rest.

* * *

Ash sighed lying back in the bed, his head resting on his hands as he stared at the ceiling thoughts of his family and friends running through his head; where they worried? Where they looking for him? He sighed again slightly harder, he hated not being able to do anything, there was only one silver lining as he saw it; Latias wasn't visiting over the holidays so she wouldn't be worrying. A soft smile played over his face as his thoughts drifted back to her, he still couldn't believe they were going out, even after a year and two months it still seemed like a perfect dream. His smile grew slowly as he relived their history. Remembering when he confessed his love then shortly after their first kiss, his lips still tingled softly at the memory, skipping forward a few weeks to him asking her to be his girlfriend, a soft chuckle escaping his lips, he recalled Latias tackling him to the ground screaming yes and lavishing him in kisses. His smile soured slightly as his reminiscing made his all the more aware that his love was absent, his heart ached to see her, he knew with certainty he would see her again some tome in the not too distant future but that was little consolation; he wanted her to come and never leave. Each time they separated the dull ache always fell back into place with a predictable certainty; to linger in his soul until they met up again.

* * *

With a heavy sigh Latias left the centre, her form glowing blue and flickering, as she waved her goodbye to a stunned Nurse Joy, it was always the same she would teleport into the bathroom and adopt her human guise then ask for Ash Ketchum but the response had been the same here as the last three centres, a polite no, with each negative reply she grew more aware of the possibility of Ash being trapped on the mountain somewhere. Still there is one more after this one she thought trying to keep her mood up as her form flickered into existence in another centre. She hovered towards the door her form glowing and changing as she opened it stepping out in her human guise; she slipped down the corridor into the main room and walked over to the desk ringing the bell to attract the attention of Nurse Joy.

"What is it Ash?" Nurse Joy mumbled as she stumbled blearily into the room pausing, her eyes widening with surprise, when she saw Latias "How did you get here?" she asked stunned  
Latias' eyes lit up "Ash?" she asked "Did you say Ash?"  
Nurse Joy nodded "Yes" she said "But who are you?"  
Latias' face split into a huge grin and her eyes lit up "I'm a friend of Ash's" she said feeling slightly giddy, she had found him! He was okay!

Nurse Joy frowned "You came through this storm to find him?!" she shook her head "Are you okay?"  
Latias nodded "I'm great" she announced chirpily "Where is Ash?"  
Nurse Joy gave a soft smile "I suppose you did risk your life getting here" an annoyed frown flashed across her face for an instant "He's up in room… 6 I think, sleeping"  
Latias gave a nod, this was too perfect, and a large smile "Thanks" she said as she dashed to the stairs

Nurse Joy made to stop her but realised it was pointless, she would have to give her a check-up in the morning. After all no one could make it through this storm without picking up some injury.

Ash was lying on his bed still staring at the ceiling, memories running through his head, he heard the door squeaking as it opened and sat up; indeed the door was slightly ajar but he couldn't see anyone. He slipped out of bed "Stupid door" he muttered pushing it shut again as he trudged back to bed Ash could have sworn he head soft giggling but he wrote it off as his mind playing tricks on him.  
As he lay back on the bed Latias became visible again a soft blue glow accompanying the shift.  
Ash spun round his face flashing with surprise and happiness "Latias?" he asked softly as if afraid she would vanish

'Last time I checked' Latias giggled flying at Ash and knocking him back on the bed 'I was so worried about you!' she said crying gently into his chest  
Ash was taken aback, his face locked in a silly grin, as he rubbed Latias' head gently not sure if her tears where happiness or sadness.

Latias quickly got over her tears 'I missed you' she said burrowing her head into he shoulder

Ash blushed softly and rubbed her back leaning over and kissing her head "I missed you too" he said softly "How did you find me?" he added as an afterthought

Latias blushed shifting her head to look up at Ash, their eyes locking together, 'I wanted to surprise you at your house but when I turned up you weren't there' she explained softly.

Ash nodded and pulled her close for a kiss "You still got to surprise me" he pointed out as they broke apart.

Latias giggled gently pushed Ash back gently so he was lying on the bed with her on top of him 'Less talk more kissing' she said softly blushing gently her head darting forward and capturing his.

Ash blushed heavily as their tongues mashed together, they kissed with the desperate passion that can only be found in lovers who haven't seen each other in far too long.

They broke apart panting for air, "I love you" Ash said softly putting his arms around her and squeezing Latias close.

Latias blushed 'I love you too' she said leaning forward slightly and brushing their lips together gently sending shivers racing down her spine.

Ash smiled softly up at Latias and leant forward brushing their lips together for another tantalizingly short moment before he rained kisses on her face whispering nothings between each kiss.

Latias squirmed slightly as he kissed her his arms holding her to him as he kissed her face; her blush grew and grew with each passing second.

Ash finally brought his sweet assault to a close by capturing her mouth in another deep passionate kiss his hands gently rubbing the soft downy fur that covered her body.

Latias blushed as she kissed back pulling back with a soft smile her face flushed red 'Ash' she panted softly giving him a small kiss 'I have a favour to ask you.'

Ash looked up kissing her on the nose eliciting a small squirm from the Eon Pokemon, "Just name it" he said softly

Latias blushed and kissed him deeply, her tongue pushing into his mouth, before pulling apart panting slightly harder 'I want you to mate me' she said softly sounding unsure

Ash froze looking up at Latias "What?" he asked carefully

Latias blushed harder 'I love you so much' she said gently 'I want you to be my mate! Please!' she pushed her mouth to his capturing Ash in a needy kiss.

Ash blushed heavily running his hands up and down Latias' back "It would be my pleasure" he whispered softly giving her a soft peck on the lips.

Latias' smiled her eyes meeting his, no words needed as they saw the love and devotion pooled there, and leaned forward for a long slow kiss.

Their tongues met and slowly brushed against each other as Ash's hand rubbed down Latias' back coming to rest of her ass, Ash's blush jumping a few shades as he rubbed her gently.

Latias gave a low coo panting softly, her head resting on Ash's shoulder, as she lavished his neck with kisses.

Ash was panting softly his face flushing bright red as he slipped his hand lower gasping and pulling his hand back when he felt a hot wet spot.  
Latias gave a fluttering pleasure groan when he touched her followed by a soft disappointed one when his hand suddenly jerked away.  
Ash slowly moved his hand back down running a finger lightly across her out lips wondering at the heat and wetness he felt as he carefully watched Latias' face to gauge her reaction.  
Shivers ran down Latias' spine as she felt his finger tracing her most sacred place her heart rate jumped a few notches and her panting got heavier, she buried her head in Ash's neck kissing and licking it lovingly her eyes looking up into his never once wavering.

Ash kissed the top of her head and ran his finger over her cunt three times applying a little more pressure with each pass, each increase in pressure eliciting more pleasure noises from Latias and increasing the temperature and moistness he could feel radiating from her.

He ran his finger back down her lips feeling them part softly around the digit as he ran it over her womanhood, as he reached the bottom, he felt it sink into her and blushed heavily.  
Latias gave a loud, although somewhat muffled, moan of pleasure into Ash's neck as his finger slipped inside her hips bucking softly of their own accord as they tried to wring more pleasure from the invading object.

Ash blushed and gently coaxed Latias' head up so he could kiss her properly his tongue lovingly lapping on her lips to request entrance as his finger began to slowly pump into her; Latias opened her mouth a soft moan escaping, the sound lost into Ash's mouth however, and Ash slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth lovingly exploring the contours of her mouth as though it were the first time they kissed like this.

Latias squirmed slightly moaning gently into Ash's mouth as he kissed her, his finger gently working away at her womanhood as her arousal dripped out around it, her own tongue gently rising to caress Ash's as it ran over the roof of her mouth.

Ash moaned gently when he felt her tongue caressing his, the erection he was unknowingly sporting throbbing almost painfully with need, he sped up the pumps slightly, breaking the kiss to take several quick gulps of air before slamming their lips back together.

Latias was in heaven, she had already reached a level of pleasure she never knew existed and with each passing moment the feeling built, her kissing had change from gentle and loving to passionate and needy as she tried to find some way of venting this building pleasure 'Ooooh Ash' she moaned softly 'I love you so much!'

Ash smiled gently letting his eyes return the statement as he concentrated on pleasuring Latias his hand flying in and out of her sopping wet cunt as he called on every shred of knowledge he had ever dredged about pleasuring girls, it wasn't much but he was determined to make Latias feel as good as he could.

Latias writhed as the pleasure filled every nerve, her entire body tingled with the sensations, she felt like… well the feeling was odd, it was almost like she was about to burst.

Ash felt Latias' tongue fall still in his mouth, her whole body was quivering under his touch, a pang of worry running though him was quickly dispelled when he heard her pleasured moans and coos. Breaking the kiss he rained kisses on her head as he redoubled his efforts to pleasure her; his finger flying in and out with a speed he knew he couldn't sustain.

With a loud keening cry Latias came, her inner walls constricting wildly around Ash's finger as her juices flooded out, her head rested on Ash's shoulder as she panted heavily her body twitching and writhing as aftershocks ran through her senses.

Ash felt the constriction around his finger and held it still letting Latias' orgasm run its course although he never once let up the barrage of kisses his erection was straining painfully against his trousers and with his focus on pleasuring Latias fading Ash was quickly becoming aware of this fact.

Latias was still panting heavily her head resting on Ash's shoulder as the pinpricks that had permeated every fibre of her being slowly faded.

Ash gently rolled Latias to a side so he could sit up, Latias giving a sad whine as he did so, "Don't worry" Ash reassured her "I'm not going anywhere."  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed undressing quickly, Latias watching and making soft appreciative noises as more of his bare skin was revealed to her Ash paused, blushing when he noticed a wet spot on his trouser leg where Latias' fluids had dripped down, however the rest of his clothes quickly hit the floor and he turned back to Latias his erection throbbing in the cool night air.  
Latias stared at his member as it twitched in time to Ash's heart beat she rolled over so Ash could plainly see her cunt, still glistening with her juices 'Come make me your mate' she said softly.

Ash needed no further encouragement and walked towards Latias slowly the only thought going through his head was, I must be the luckiest guy ever, he lay down on the bed and drew Latias close wrapping her in a loving embrace.

Latias cooed gently kissing his head as she felt his erection rub against her fur just above her womanhood. With a little shifting she positioned herself so his member was gently prodding her cunt, the tip of his erection parting the outer labia with each poke before pulling back.  
Ash blushed as he felt her juices coat the tip of his cock with each unconscious rock of his hips "Are you ready?" he asked softly; kissing her with a gentleness the belied the searing need running through his veins.

Latias nodded and kissed back with the same gentleness 'Mate me' she whispered her voice edged with need.

Ash nodded and kissed her deeply and passionately as he slid into her, her sopping cunt gladly accepting the intrusion, they both moaned into their kiss as Ash hilted himself deep inside Latias.  
They broke the kiss their eyes meeting with an intensity their tongues couldn't hope to match; they stayed like that for a moment Ash embedded in Latias as they just gazed deeply into each others' soul.

Ash slowly began to pull out before thrusting back inside Latias, both parties moaning loudly as the pleasure began to mount, Ash quickly established a rhythm of thrusting kissing Latias' face at the apex of each thrust. Latias was writhing under Ash, already the pleasure she felt had far surpassed her earlier experience; in fact compared to this the pleasure she had felt earlier was insignificant.

Ash sped up his thrusts, moaning loudly at the sudden jump in pleasure, as he began to coat Latias' inner walls with his pre small jets of it entering her with every thrust, much to the Eon Pokémon's delight.

Ash captured Latias' mouth again kissing her deeply, his tongue jabbing into her mouth repeatedly, he stepped up the pace one more time moaning loudly into her mouth as he did so. He felt Latias tensing up like she had done before, her body quivering as every muscle tensed in anticipation, this time Ash recognised it for what it was and put himself into overdrive hammering her with all the strength and speed he could muster, he felt his own body beginning to tense up as the pleasure built to fever pitch but he kept his hips moving focusing all his energy on that one simple task.

Latias' head flew back, her back arcing, as she screeched triumphantly the orgasm raced through her body obliterating all other sensory inputs as every nerve screamed with pleasure, spots danced in front of her eyes and her inner walls clamped down erratically around Ash's member her juices flowing freely in a seemingly endless stream.  
The sudden random constriction proved enough to tip Ash over the edge, his whole body shuddered as his orgasm hit, all his nerves going numb allowing him to focus on the pleasure radiating from his crotch, his seed blasted into Latias at the apex of the thrusts Ash was no longer aware of making his brain, flooded by pleasure, had put his body on autopilot.

They both slowly came down from their high every muscle in their bodies seeming to pulse with pleasure, as the feelings slowly faded Ash and Latias just gazed into each others' eyes knowing that they would never have to feel lonely again.


End file.
